Work in the area of nitrenium ions and strained nitrogen heterocyclics will be continued. Methods of preparing highly stabilized nitrenium ions will be evaluated. Oxidation of various amines to nitrenium ions will be studied. The role of aziridines as carbonium ion stabilizing entities will be investigated.